


Will the owner of this fairy come forward?

by 2tothepower



Category: Touhou Project
Genre: F/F, Foster Parent, Gen, Shenanigans, Technology, Touhou
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-24
Updated: 2019-11-05
Packaged: 2021-01-02 10:23:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21160115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2tothepower/pseuds/2tothepower
Summary: (Updates are semi-frequent, so please subscribe to make sure you catch new chapters!!)As a hurricane sweeps through Gensokyou, Nitori ends up with a new addition into her life after saving the young fairy Clownpiece from drowning. Now, to get her off her back, she’s gonna have to find her mom. The only problem is that Nitori can’t get a name nor a face from the hell fairy. When all else fails, Bruteforce it.





	1. Day One

The sound of a roaring thunder crackled through the sky like a mighty whip as sharp flashes of light peppered a simple mountain region, with sheets of rain relentlessly pelting the earth as the deafening roar of the water rumbled against the trees and roofs of houses as screaming winds threatened to tear these very things from their foundations as if it were the string of a confetti popper. This was most certainly a first in the mystic land of Gensokyo— such a heavy storm was not common, thanks to the Great Hakurei Barrier, but it seems that somehow, a hurricane has begun to pass through. This, of course, meant that most had begun to try and scuttle for shelter, but one society had already been preparing well in advance… 

* * *

Not a single soul was in sight on the usually packed riverbank, a normally bustling metropolis for youkai of the aquatic variety now looking more like a ghost town, totally devoid of all life. This wasn't some incident, or any strange occurrence, for, as a matter of fact, they haven't gone anywhere. BUIDIDI! BUIDIDI! BUIDIDI! Sirens were blaring as the subterranean facility was packed with all hands on deck, bustling to try and find a solution for the drainage issue, due to impending flooding of a dam that was protecting the small (yet awfully advanced) civilization. Boots were shuffling, Coffee was spilling, and more than a few words in sailor-speak were being tossed about as everyone was scurrying to and fro. The room itself was-- in all honesty-- quite grandiose, a giant display docked wall-to-wall at the very front as terraced flooring posted computer terminals at each step, with only a small walkway of space between each row. Keyboards were clacking and papers were rustling, being printed by the dozen as the main display was showcasing the structural damage to their dam and its real-time progression. It seemed, in this dire moment, that everyone was in a frenzy, totally invested in the protection of the homeland they worked so hard to create…

Well, with the exception of one kappa. The blue-pigtailed engineer had been slouching at her desk, head propped on her arm as she idly tapped through the random surveillance feeds. It was none other than Nitori Kawashiro, who, to be perfectly honest, really did not to be here, what with her own little workshop currently being flooded, thanks to its downstream location. Regardless, she was basically sent the Kappa equivalent of a jury summon, and as a result, is forced to let her home drown as her work-in-progress magnum opus sits in the midst of it all, likely doomed to a watery grave. All she can do at this point is pray that her years of hard work doesn’t get ruined as she sits here, down in this massive facility 20+ feet under. Seriously, if they're so worried about "safety" and the "survival of their work", why not just live down here? They seem to build all their tech down here nowadays, so why does it matter? Honestly... They're stressing over a water problem. Kappas. scared of water. Just how dumb does that sound to you? Certainly ridiculous to her. The only reason they even bother with the surface is because of the fact that they want to show off their technical superiority (that and have an iron grip on the economy, which she honestly can’t blame).

Shaking her head clear of her tangential thought process, she'd continue to idly tap…tap... tap...  
Tap... tap.. tap...  
Tap.. tap--  
Wait, wha..?  
She wasn't quite sure what she saw in her half-asleep daze, switching backwards by two channels in a double-take. And, sure enough-- there was a young girl in the feed, currently trying desperately to stay afloat in the middle of the flooded, rushing river!  
"Uh, guys--!" Nitori tried to call out over the sirens, half-standing as she glanced over the sea of work uniforms and anxiety, "There's a child stuck in the water--!"  
And yet, she seemed to be drowned out by the chaos that was stirring around her, everyone oblivious to the small predicament as they fussed over this damn dam.  
With a bit of a huff, she glanced back over to the feed-- Dammit, that's not good. She had begun to feel under her desk for her signature blue overcoat, throwing it over her tank-top as she hoisted her large backpack on, fastening the key. If nobody's going to care, she's going to have to fix this herself!

And with that, Nitori would begin to shove, bob, and weave her way through the foot traffic, banking through the fire exit with a skid and navigating to the closest landing pad room in a sprint, taking advantage of the fact that all other areas in the bunker were totally empty at the moment. Slamming her hand on the chute release button, propellers would jolt to life from her bag as the flap flung open, lifting her into the air and over towards the scene with a heavy sense of haste. The wind would immediately begin to toss the Kappa around, but such circumstances would ever deter Nitori Kawashiro that easily—! Several more helicopter blades would spring out, stabilizing her as a jet engine would kick into a blazing, roaring start, popping out of a hatch from the bottom of her backpack as she darted to the scene through the sky, gritting her teeth. “Hold on…” Nitori thought, “I won’t let another human drown! Not in my watch!”


	2. Water Wings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lo and behold, Nitori comes to the aide of whom she believes to be a helpless human child, only to be struck with a bit of a different surprise...

The relentless water, churning and toiling, would make the river an absolute messy frenzy, the water a dense brown from being absolutely overrun with kicked up sediment, pulled out soil, and debris. The kappa had only been able to watch in terror at the sight unfolding before her as the powerful gusts tossed her around in the air like a paper airplane. A sole, pale arm jutted out from the the violent current’s surface the faintest semblance of a face, blinded by mass amounts of blonde hair soaked and plastered into their eyes. She was gasping for air desperately, abruptly pulled under as a log that was tumbling down the current pinned her in the side.

Her dorky arm floaties and inflatable tube around her waist would begin to be punctured by the brambly mass of branches, her one ounce of equipment keeping her above water ripped to shreds, tangling her in the mass of wood as the cold, jagged claws of the uprooted tree kept her underwater as the immobile mass stuck itself in the thick sediment. “Gh— Dammit!” Nitori would grunt under her breath— “I better not be too late—!” Kicking the jet engines into full gear, her and her massive bag would tackle into the shore, tumbling down as her flight equipment retracted, several extending arms clawing into the dirt to root her in place.

The stones and twigs flying down the water cut and stabbed the girl all over, her neck straining fruitlessly in an attempt to at the very least get her nose above the flooded river’s surface. “I’ve-... Got you-!!” Kawashiro would shout, gritting her teeth so hard she felt like they could crack under their own pressure. Smaller extending arms would rocket from her open bag by the dozen, stabbing into the water to try and grab at the gnarled trunk. The fingers would sift soil to the side as rocks and such scratched and scraped against the polymer alloy of the mechanical arms, constricting tightly around the liberated tree before, with all her might, Nitori’s larger, anchoring arms would puncture into the rotting wood, all systems at full power as she pulled back with full force! Suplexing the gigantic stock of wood caused it to shatter into a bunch of splintery, jagged pieces, the tangled branches snapping and crackling away as the young girl was freed from the impending grave, rolling forward from the force and landing with a skid on her face. Her clothes- no, whole body- was caked in blood, mud, and various other contaminants, leaving her tacky outfit shrouded in a sea of sopping wet browns.

She was most definitely not the spitting image of a typical young Gensokyoan human— having distinctly long, voluptuous blonde hair that reminded the kappa greatly of Marisa and her relatives. Could this girl be a Kirisame? Nitori would ponder, but not before taking her mind to the more pressing matter of the young woman who nearly drowned. This survivor would stagger onto her hands and knees, coughing up water and blood as she tried to wipe her crusted hair drom her eyes, all while rain pelted her like hundreds of tiny daggers. “Are you okay?!?” The engineer had shouted over the roar of the storm, trying to help get rid of the water in her lungs with firm pats to the back. “Chff- kh-...” Gross, little coughs and groans were all she could muster, having been barely clinging to her waking mind as her head buzzed with pain and dizziness. Beginning to drift off into unconsciousness, her disheveled, desecrated face would turn to look into the concerned azure eyes, blood seeping from her bust lip as she mustered a smile, trying to manage a thumbs-up before collapsing from the cold, the injuries, and the shock of pain. “N-no!!” Nitori would yelp, positioning herself in front of the downed girl— “Don’t you dare die on me—!” Scooping her up into her bare arms frantically, Nitori would glance around, before purpose would begin to set onto her expression. Screw her civil duties. She’s going to save this little girl’s life if it’s the last thing she does!


End file.
